Our Song
by Peachie . D
Summary: Hibari and Chrome remember their most precious moments, which all seem to have this one song in it...1896. TYL. We Belong Together: Mariah Carey.


"Kyoya, did you hear that?" Chrome smiled from his desk.

"Hear what?" he looked up from the paper work, noticing her smiling.

"Our song." She said it so cheerily, Hibari clearly confused.

"Our song?"

She pouted, "Don't you remember,"

_**I didn't mean it **__**when I said I didn't love you so**_

_Chrome clenched the wine glass, standing alone in the corner of the grand room of the mansion._

_The hot tears were coming back._

"_Mukuro-sama," the tears escaped the glass in her hand close to braking in half. "Why?"_

_She heard the faint footsteps of someone coming and she whipped the tears._

_No one should see her like that and worry._

_**I should have held on tight, I never should've let you go**_

"_You shouldn't cry over him," the deep voice said._

_Chrome felt her eyes sting, her head facing down. _

"_If he doesn't care, you shouldn't either." He titled her head up with his finger._

"_H-how?" she tried her best not to sound so weak, so broken hearted._

"_You should know, not I." he took his hand back, stuffing them back in his pocket. "Stop crying, you're too pretty."_

"Remember?" Chrome smiled, her fingers playing with her hair.

"Yea," he gathered the folders, "But that alone doesn't make it our song."

"Really?" she smirked, Hibari already knowing there was another flash back coming "Remember the time..."

_**I didn't know nothing**_

"_I don't dance." He said abruptly, noticing her making no moves in going away._

"_Come on, just one song!" she took his arm, using all her strength to pull him up._

_He didn't budge._

"_No."_

"_How about we finish this song, it already started so…" she started to trail off when she noticed him getting up. "Really!"_

_Hibari took her arm "Hurry so we may finish faster."_

_Chrome giggled, leading him to the middle of the floor._

_**I was stupid, I was foolish, I was lying to myself**_

"_Put your hands on my hips." Chrome lead, placing her hands on his shoulders._

_He looked….confused._

"_Here," she placed his hands on her hips, noticing how he quickly looked the other way "Now, we dance."_

_Her arms found their way back on his shoulders and they moved slowly around the floor._

"_Isn't this fun?" Chrome blushed once she noticed how close they were to each other._

_Hibari didn't answer, he only brought her body closer,_

_And she shyly laid her head on his shoulder._

Hibari smirked, stuffing all the folders in the desk.

"That was nice." Chrome smiled to herself, Hibari planting a kiss on her forehead.

"It was."

"Oh yea!" Chrome scooted over on the seat, tapping the space beside her for Hibari could seat. "Remember…"

"_**I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever" **__Chrome mumbled as she looked over the beautiful Paris sunset. _

_She still couldn't believe she was here with family, at least her mafia family._

"_**Be without your love, Never imagined I'd be, Sitting here beside myself"**__ she singed it a bit louder when the little yellow fluff ball flue over to her shoulder. "You like that song too?"_

_The little bird she tweeted cheerfully, rubbing itself on her neck._

_Chrome smiled, petting the bird on its head__**.**_

"_You found him." The voice came from behind. _

_She grinned when she saw Hibari closing the balcony door to join her._

"_He just came out of the blue," she squeaked when the little bird jumped on her head. _

_Hibari stood next to her beside the rail, the view was gorgeous._

"_Bossu really knows how to pick a great hotel," she stepped closer to him, her eyes still on the horizon "This place is beautiful."_

_Hibari simple nobed, watching his bird playing around in the girls hair._

"_**When you left, I lost a part of me" **__she mumbled, smiling up at Hibari "I love that song."_

_Hibari placed his hand on her cheek "You talk too much."_

_She giggled "You don't say? Are you going to bite me to death?" _

_Hibari chuckled lightly, leaning closer to the girl._

"_**We belong together"**__ and their lips touched._

"Our first kiss," Chrome blushed up at Hibari, one arm wrapped securely around her neck.

Hibari just smiled, not smirk, smile.

"Remember the Halloween party?"

"_You're an angel!" Haru cheerily screamed when Chrome finally arrived._

_Chrome nobbed with a smile, noticing Haru and Kyoko were twin cats._

_And not the little four legged cats, if you know what she meant._

"_Hibari's here." Haru winked, Chrome turning bright red. _

"_Yea, he asked for you!" Kyoko added, Chrome blushing even deeper._

_**I can't sleep at night**_

_Chrome felt her hips moving on their own, her eyes closing._

_Suddenly, she felt something on her hips._

_She turned around and saw a vampire._

"_Wanna dance, angel?"_

_Chrome smiled, her hand being held gently by Hibari._

"That's the night we-"

"Did it." Hibari finished, noticing Chrome's cheeks have a light shade of pink on it.

"Yea," She cupped his face "that was nice."

She pecked his lips.

"That's why it's our song." Chrome breathed on his lips; there foreheads touching as she sat on his legs. "Wait, remember,"

_**We belong together**_

_Chrome smiled at the faint music being played in the boss's office. _

"_Chrome-Chan, do you need something?" Tsuna offered a sweet smile on his face._

_Chrome shook her head no "we're fine, I just can't wait for Hibari to get here."_

_Tsuna smiled "I'm happy for two," he placed his hand on the flat belly "A new Vongola on the way."_

_Chrome giggled "Who knows, he or she might be even stronger then Kyoya."_

"_He's coming!" Haru yelled from the door._

_**Who am I gonna lean on, When times get rough?**_

"_What is all this?" Hibari raised a brow when everyone was gathered around._

_Chrome standing in the middle._

"_You're going to be a daddy." Chrome smiled, _

_Hibari rushed over to her._

_And hugged her._

"_Nagi." He whispered in her ear, picking her up from her feet._

_Chrome wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering "I love you." In his ear._

"Are you crying?" Chrome giggled from his neck, her arms around his shoulders.

"No." he said blankly, Chrome picking her head up.

"You wanna feel her?" she raised her shirt up a little, revealing a swollen belly.

He placed his hand over the belly, his daughter was in there.

"I told you that that was our song."

* * *

_**AN: I got nothing to say...**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
